...Back To The Garden
...Back To The Garden 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Follow Neil into the depot *Threaten the hostages *Free Todd *Leave through the loading dock *Shoot the police *Enter Trey's van *Shoot the pursuing police Script ''During free roam, Neil calls Lis 'Neil: '''You ready to get my boy back? '''Lis: '''Hell fucking yeah. Where we meeting? '''Neil: '''At Trey's house. I'll see you there. ''Lis hangs up. The mission "...Back To The Garden" is now available. After arriving at Trey's house, a cutscene occurs Lis walks up to Trey's van as Neil, and Trey are all standing near the van, holding weapons and talking 'Lis: '''Hey gentlemen. '''Neil: '''Hey Lis. '''Trey: '''Anyway, we'd better get a move on, yeah? It's getting late. '''Neil: '''Yeah. Trey, you drive and park behind the sign, I'll explain on the way. ''The four of them enter the van. Trey enters the drivers seat and starts it as Neil gets into the passenger seat while Lis climbs into the back. The scene then cuts to Trey pulling his van out onto the main road on the way to the depot as happy hardcore plays over the radio. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''Alright, so here's the plan. Trey, you park behind the sign that you see when you're coming into town. Lis, you stick with me and follow my orders. Once we got Todd, we take him back to my place. Trust me, I planned this out. Plus, they got my boy, and ain't no parent should bury his kid. ''Neil turns around in his seat to look at Lis 'Neil: '''Ain't no parents should bury their kid, yeah? Remember that whenever you guys have kids. ''Neil turns back around as Trey pulling the van over to the side of the road outside of the depot '''Trey: '''Alright, you two get over there, I'll park, you get Todd, you bring him to me, sound good? '''Neil: '''I'm ready. '''Lis: ''*Over Neil* Let's fucking save our amigo. ''Neil and Lis exit the van and close the doors behind them as Trey drives away The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to follow Neil into the depot. During the run, a short conversation erupts Neil: 'Alright, Now get your guns ready, cause once we go in there, they won't let us out without a fight. '''Lis: '''Oh yeah, I'm ready to go! Fuck the man, let's get out boy back! '''Neil: '''Good deal. I still got the bomb- '''Lis: '''Bomb? I don't remember a bomb being part of the plan. '''Neil: '''Of course a bomb's gonna be part of the plan if you gotta break through a vault that's more than likely holding my boy, considering the blueprints. '''Lis: '''A vault? Hell, we might be able to get some cash while we're at it. '''Neil: '''There's more important matters at hand, you can save the cash for later. '''Lis: '''It'd be good payback- '''Neil: '''At a later date. '''Lis: '''Man, you're such a buzzkill. ''The player enters the depot. After entering the depot, a short cutscene occurs Neil and Lis both run into the front part of the depot and point their guns at the various people, with Lis running up to a locked door that allows access to the rest of the building guarded by another guard behind bulletproof glass 'Neil: '''Alright motherfuckers, you know why we're here! ''A man standing in the lobby tries to run out the doors the two of them came through, but Neil pushes him back and points his weapon at him, yelling out to him '''Neil: '''Get the fuck down there! '''Lis: ''*To guard* Open the door or you cocksuckers're gonna get worse than hurt! ''Lishits the glass with the stock of his gun as a security guard buzzes the door open. Lis then kicks it in and runs in, pointing his gun at the people in the office as Neil follows. Neil runs up to the guard and ties his hands together as Lis looks on with their guns pointed, with Neil talking to the guard as he ties him up Neil: 'Put your hands behind your back, you won't get a shell in your head- '''Security Guard: '''Goddamnit, not this again! '''Neil: '''Alright, I'll handle the bomb, you handle the hostages ''The player gains control of Lis as Neil runs through a set of doors. The player is instructed to threaten the hostages by pointing her gun at them, causing them to get up into the back room. Whilst doing so, Lis yells at the hostages '''Lis: '''Get in the fucking back! '''Lis:'' In the back! Go on! ''Once all the hostages are in the backroom, Lis closes the door as Neil runs through the ones leading to the vault Neil: 'Alright, the timer's set for ten- ''Suddenly, an explosion is heard as the two of them duck as the building shakes. Once they regain footing, the player is instructed to free Todd alongisde Neil. On the way to the vault, Neil and Lis make small talk 'Neil: '''That was a big explosion, you sure that worked? '''Lis: '''Had to, you didn't hear the blast? Now c'mon, let's go find Todd! ''Once they near the vault, a short cutscene occurs The two of them enter the vault and find Todd tapped to a chair that was knocked over with tape over his mouth, making a muffled screaming noise. The two of them run over to him and cut off the tape as Neil talks to him '''Lis: '''I got the tape! '''Neil: ''*Over Lis* Todd, you're fucking alive! Hot damn! ''Lis cuts Todd free and rips the tape off his mouth as Todd yells out to Neil, eventually hugging him once he stands himself up Todd: 'Uncle Neil! You're alive! '''Neil: '''You're goddamn right, we're busting you out of here! '''Lis: '''Hey, you guy bring another gun for Todd? '''Neil: '''Shit, forgot. I'll stay here with him then, make sure nobody's out to get him. '''Lis: '''How about me and Trey? '''Neil: '''You go out, I'll text Trey to come here, and we'll all go home together- '''Lis: '''A'ight! ''Lis and leaves the vault The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to leave through the loading dock. The player leaves through the loading dock. The player is then instructed to shoot the attacking police Once the player kills all the attacking police in the area, a short cutscene plays A short cutscene then plays of Trey driving his van and parking it in the parking lot as Lis, Todd, and Neil run out of the depot. Neil and Todd both open the rear doors so they can climb into the back while Lis climbs into the front seat. Once she climbs into the front seat, Trey talks to her 'Trey: '''What took you guys so long? '''Lis: '''Just shut up and drive before the cops notice us! ''Trey shrugs and pulls out of the parking lot The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to shoot the pursuing police cars who are chasing after Trey's van, which begin chasing the van and shooting at it after Trey pulls out onto the main road. Once the cops come into view, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''Mehr verdammt Polizei! ''*More fucking police!* 'Trey: '''I thought you killed them all back at the depot! '''Lis: '''Fucking hell, I'll try to get themoff our backs. '''Neil: '''Good deal. Todd, you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they? '''Todd: '''They strapped me to a chair in a vault and fed me on nothing but stale bread and flat pop- '''Neil: '''That's awful! '''Todd: '''I know! Good thing you guys came and saved me when you did, otherwise I'd probably off myself- '''Neil: '''Hey, don't let me catch you talking like that- '''Trey: '''Guys, I see a fucking train- '''Lis: '''Aw fuck, you gotta get off this road and beat the train! '''Trey: '''I can't beat the train in this...this- '''Todd: '''This hippie van from the '60s? '''Trey: '''I wouldn't agree with that description, but yes! '''Todd: '''Don't be a fucking pussy, man! You just me , and I ain't gonna go back therejust because some hippie's got too much sand in his vagina to turn a few tricks! '''Trey: '''Alright you fucking psycho cunt, I'll fucking do this just for fucking you! And if we get crushed by this fucking train, you remember this! ''As Trey speeds towards some nearby train tracks on the way to his house, a train approaches from the right. While crossing the tracks, all the occupants of the van scream in terror as the van misses the train while crossing the tracks. The train, meanwhile, destroys any police cars that were chasing after the van that the player didn't destroy. After the miss, a cutscene occurs as the scene cuts to the front of Todd's house Todd quickly stops his van in front of his jouse and the occupants exit. Neil and Todd exit from the back of the van as Lis & Trey walk over to meet him 'Todd: '''Damn Trey, you need, like, seatbelts or some shit back there, you're a fucking awful driver! '''Trey: '''True. Probably should've let Lis drive. But you know what? We fucking made it out alive, yeah! We went in, kicked ass, and got fucking you back! ''All of them cheer as Neil begins to talk 'Neil: '''Right, I'm probably gonna go in now, though. One, cops're gonna be looking and two, it's been one hell of a long day. How 'bout you, Todd? '''Todd: '''I'll stick around, maybe go on the internet. '''Neil: '''What, no breaking-you-out parties? '''Todd: '''Nah...nah, I'm good. '''Neil: '''Alright...well...so long, folks. ''Neil walks over to his car and drives away as the others talk '''Lis: You're not gonna do anything with Todd? Trey: 'I'd love to, but I gotta think of something to do with that cunt in my basement. We talked about it earlier, so...yeah. '''Lis: '''Speaking of which, you set up any deals yet? '''Trey: '''Nope. I thought of a circumstance, we give you your nazi back, you stay out of our town- '''Lis: '''Will that roll by with them? '''Trey: '''Good point...well, I gotta go. Later on, amigo. '''Lis: '''Sure thing amigo, later. ''Trey walks down the street in one direction as Lis walks away towards hers Mission passed. Shortly after completing the mission, Lis's mom calls her phone '''Lis: '''Yeah? '''Mom: ''*Surprised* Elisabeth! Thank god you're alright! '''Lis: '''Of course I'm alright. Just because Dad kicked me out, that doesn't mean I'm sucking dick behind the gas station- '''Mom: '''No, it's not that. The depot out of town got robbed, haven't you heard? It's all over the news! '''Lis: '''Really? '''Mom: '''Yes, some people got killed and the police lost the people who did it, so they could be out there, wandering the streets! '''Lis: '''That's unfortunante. '''Mom: '''Yes it is, and me and your father have been talking, and with all this crime going on, we both think it'd be best if you stay with us, rather than out on the streets where you could get killed, or raped, or- '''Lis: '''Yes, Mom, I understand. Tell Dad I said thanks, I'll be around soon. In the meantime, you have to stop worrying. ''Lis hangs up